Jing Yu
by KaserWaser
Summary: This is a story of Jing Yu Son of Zeus. It wasn't really meant to be percy jackson but i incorporated it so that it would have a place to be. Percy Jackson is kind of a placeholder name. However still pls read it. It could be a great story. It tells the story of Jing Yu a hidden child and his journey. Rated M for Mild swearing, drugs and alcohol, and violence. If you like it pm me
1. Chapter 1

Zeus was awake all night looking down at the small earth. As he sat, he wondered how he had gotten so caught up in the moment. Also, how could he tell the other gods that he had another son. It could be another way on the loose. Soon he had come to a conclusion. He had to keep the child a secret.

**Warning: The greek mythology part of the story comes in later. It is kind of a story place holder for the much bigger story of Jing Yu.**

* * *

Years Later

17 screams echoing through the field. 17 cracks as bones hit the ground.. 17 silent pleas. 17 streams of blood crawling like slow rivers weaving through the tall grass. 17 still, silent bodies. 16 lifeless skydivers. Then, the sirens start.

The ground soared out over the vast terrain of New Zealand. The mountains pierced through the clouds like spears. As we looked out of the window, you see the ocean, shining at such an angle like a sparkling sapphire. "As you fall, grasp onto the belt harness to stay upright. The parachute might…" the instructor conducted a lecture. I took in the plane's view and the vast array of equipment. The harnesses urged to be used. The deck waited longingly for the divers. Soon, I see the fluffy clouds below us, like a blanket being smothered by the sun. The sun was shining. "We have approached the landing zone. Prepare to jump." Each person jumped, yelling out in joy. The wind whipped away voices. I see no yellow or blue parachutes deploying as our lungs struggled for breath. Our screams were drowned out by the wind. The ground rushed towards us. In a haze, all I did was reach out to touch my family for one last time, before impact. The clouds suffocated the sun. That was the last time I would touch my family ... alive at least. I heard a distinct sound of someone cursing. Another voice was praying. Then the indelible crunch of bones hitting the ground at 120 miles an hour. One voice shouted out, "Activate the emergency parachute." It was too late. I felt the rough black straps being pulled off my back and using her last motion, my mom pulled the red strap activating my emergency parachute. Then I hear my voice, saying my last words to my parents, "I… love… y-." The emergency parachute yanked me into a sharp turn while my family and everybody else perished before my eyes. I crashed sideways through a window, spraying glass everywhere. Something wrenched the parachute from my hands as I flew through the room. The other wall exploded as my body made the impact. I found myself in a garden. Drywall dust settled over my body. Blood oozed out from several places. Screams for help rang throughout the air. My body screamed out in pain ignoring grasping hands. I was of no help. I had passed out long before.

Death

Screams traveled through the valley as the ground rushed closer. 1000 ft away from me. Pointless screams that meant nothing in the grand scheme of things. They would come anyway. A boy pointlessly reaching out to touch his family for the last time. 500 ft. away from their death. Families touching each other for the last time. 20 ft. away. The inevitable crunch of bones and I welcomed their souls.

Johns Hopkins Hospital, Baltimore

The EKG beeped. A boy lies on the operating table. He is bloodied and battered. Fresh blood burbled as the surgeon tries to repair the boy's body. On the edge of death, his heartbeat with abnormal contractions. A drop of blood dripped off the table and landed on the clean white ground. Like a ruby, it bounced up and descended in a perfect circle. When he regained consciousness, he felt the pain. The pain of his body and the pain in his mind.


	2. Hospital Visit

Jing Yu POV

I am pulled from my darkness by a tornado of pain. A knife seems to crisscross my body with every breath. The sheets are tainted with blood and nurses frantically scurry everywhere. I fade in and out of consciousness. Time comes and goes by its own free will.

I finally realized that my parents didn't survive the accident. \ Each time I think of them, I feel as though I am falling away from this world. "Why am I even in this world?" I think to myself with all of this pain and misery, I often think about ending my life but I am immobile right now. I think I have to stop writing because I am feeling the pain now more than ever. I hope that one day the pain will pass, but I feel guilty about wanting to move on. I am being transferred to a hospital in California to continue my recovery.

Today was my first day of rehab. After my first step, I fell over crying. I felt as though I had no reason to make those steps towards my freedom. What had I done to deserve my family being ripped away from me? There is no reason for me to live. What would come out of it? I have nobody waiting for me at the end. I have no reason to do anything anymore. They tell me I have depression, and I believe it and don't deny it. I really felt as though there is no reason to live. I don't want to feel this pain anymore.

**Doctor's note**

A patient is a previously healthy male who was severely injured in a skydiving accident. Physically, he has made great strides. Emotionally, however, there is a concern for clinical depression after a traumatic event. He is the only survivor with no support network. The plan is to start medication and start individual and group therapy.

Dr. Winn MD, General Hospital

Jing Yu POV

People say I am a miracle being the only survivor of the crash. Everything has changed for me, mentally at least. My aunt and uncle will take me in. I will have to start a new school and leave everybody I know behind, not to mention, my closest family that has already left me. Everything these days seems black and white. Doctors say I might suffer from depression, and these days I am feeling the loss. The pain is always fresh in my mind; biting me when I am most vulnerable. I will leave for Portland, Oregon to see my aunt, uncle, and two older cousins in one week.

It is almost too much to step onto the plane to Portland. It reminds me all too much of the plane ride when I lost part of my soul. Everywhere I look, I see happy families and couples annoyingly opening my wound. A sense of dread and longing for my lost companions hangs thick in the air. I have one week to get settled before school starts. Everyone hopes I will be recovered by then but I doubt it. Nothing will ever heal this wound. The white noise of the plane is lulling me to sleep.

_Where am I? Yellow flowers dot the field and the ocean is on the horizon. I look up and see 17 bodies lying in the field. Horror fills my body as I walk over. I try to hold back but my body doesn't let me. I am dragged to my parents by an invisible force and want to vomit as I see the pools of blood surrounding them. I walk towards a familiar body ... the body of me._

_I sit up covered in sweat. The plane has landed. I stumble out of the plane but as I step off of the platform; it turns into thin air. I see a valley. Screams resonate around me. Suddenly, I see my family; I speed up. I am standing at the bottom of the valley. I have a front-row seat in the horror show of my parents' bodies plummeting to the ground._

I finally wake up out of the nightmare.

This is my first day of school. My new family tries to include me in their start of school traditions and I force myself to stand for the cameras and smile even though I am dying inside. Soon, we are on the bus riding towards a new place, new friends, new teachers, new everything. As I step onto the black asphalt, the new school feeling rushes through me. Nervousness, excitement, and wonder are quickly followed by guilt. I definitely can not have these feelings so soon after my parents' death. As I walk through the courtyard, eyes are watching me. Do they judge me? Do they know my past? Do I care? As I walk down the hallway, my shoes make a dull pounding sound that reverberates in the back of my head. As I wander to the main office with nobody to guide me, the brightly colored signs deepen my mood. I remember the time when I would be lifted by color when happiness was a regular indulgence. Now, I rarely treat myself to those luxuries. Soon, I find my way to the principal's office and get my schedule.

ENGLISH HISTORY CALCULUS PHYSICS BIOLOGY CHEMISTRY

As I wander to my first class, I mentally prepare myself for what was to come. As soon as I step into the room, I see everybody lounging around talking to each other. For one second, I allow myself to imagine what this would feel like if I was just a regular new kid with two parents and no life-altering events. I am jolted back into reality. My dark reality. My loveless and hopeless reality.

I silently find a seat at the back of the room. I had no welcome; no place to go. Slowly everybody finds their seats. A group of boisterous boys enters the room. The teacher immediately splits them up. One of them got seated next to me. The teacher, Mr. Smith, waits for the class to quiet down. When the noise continues, he pounds the table. This caused a quick silence. Then he introduces me to the entire class, "Todd will be your guide for the day," Todd is the kid sitting next to me. I follow him and his group around the school the whole day. During lunch, I sit with them, but still alone. As I bite into the crisp green lettuce, it reminds me of the happy times we had as a family… salad with every meal. The boys are not including me at all, just taking me along for the fun. Not a second too late, the school bell rings.

Exiting through the gate, Todd sidles up and asks if I wanted to join the group. He hardly waits for an answer. I felt really confused. It felt good to be invited. He dashes toward a different exit. I know my aunt and uncle won't care if I am a little late. They are too consumed in their own lives and won't be home for a long time.

He leads me towards another bus where the rest of the crew is already settled. They all clap me on the back for doing the challenge. Wait... What is the challenge? "Just go with it. Just go with it," I tell myself. We take up 4 rows in the bus's back. On the bus, I figure out all of their names. All eight of us are James, Arlo, Bobby, Dexter, Michael, Aki, Todd, and me. We jump off at stop 5 by James' house. As soon as I see the house, my mouth drops open in surprise.

The house is gigantic and grand. The interior surpasses the exterior. James leads us down to the basement. "This is my room," he proclaims. As he inserts a key and opens the door, my eyes are immediately drawn to the shot glasses above his bed. We all pile in and Todd sits down at a table. He motions for me to sit down. Aki carefully takes the shot glasses down from the bed stand and sets them down in front of me. He pulled a big bottle of alcohol from his bag. I am too busy staring from the bottle to the shot glasses to wonder where the alcohol is from.

Todd expertly pours the alcohol to the top of all five of the glasses. Seeing my expression, he laughs and asks, "You haven't had a drink before?" I slowly shake my head.

"It's easy," they all say at once. "Take all five of the shots and you're in the group". A sharp warning tugs at the back of my mind, but then I feel the familiar pain. A blow. A feeling that always will haunt me. I grab the first shot and throw it back. It burns my throat but then I take the next one, and the next and the next until they are all empty. The world fades away for a second and I felt warm as I down all five of the shots. I turn around to face them. They all look surprised. "I have seen nobody do that as qui…" somebody says before everybody blurs and I pass out.


	3. Important Note

**Important Note**

**From Now on the Chapters will be written as the days go by. Pm me if you have any ideas on what should happen.**


	4. School, Alcohol, Drugs and the P0lice

**This runs across 2 days**

Jing Yu POV

I wake up wet and cold with seven faces staring down at me. Music plays in the background, _XXXtentacion,_ I think_. _I try to sit up but a headache limits me. I feel numb but happy and hot. For the first time in forever, everybody smiles and I smile along. Congratulatory praise pours down on me. "I have never seen anybody drink that much so fast!" and "That was amazing. You're in," Todd shouts as I try to get to my feet. I can barely walk and crash into a wall. "I need the restroom," I croak. Soon hands guide me to the toilet where I vomit over and over until there is nothing left.

I hobble out and ask "Is there any more alcohol?" Everything is hazy. I get passed drinks and accept them until I pass out and sleep until morning. But as I sleep, I hear XXX's, "_Who am I? Someone that's afraid to let go, uh; You decide, if you're ever gonna let me know, yeah; Suicide, if you ever try to let go, uh; I'm sad and low, yeah, I'm sad I know, yeah." (SAD - XXXtencaion)_

I wake up sore from sleeping on the floor. I look at my phone and see a dozen texts from my aunt. "_Where are you_?" "_Are you okay_?" I respond, "_I am okay just spending the night with my friends,_" My aunt responds almost immediately, "_Oh… good, I was worried, but I am glad you are reaching out and making friends,"_she says.

I look around and find Aki, Todd, and Bobby still on the floor passed out. James walks in and throws a beer can in the trash. He grins. "How are you doing?" he asks.

"do'n fine," I respond. He throws something from his plate at me. I catch it and realize that it is a waffle. Hungrily I bite into it and devour it. I look at the clock and realize that I have one hour before school. As I stood up and stretched, Todd and Aki got up too. Bobby, who ended up on the bed, keeps on sleeping until Aki hits him over the head with a pillow. One hour passes quickly and soon we are walking to the bus stop. Suddenly it hits me. "Where did you get the beer?" I ask. Everybody looks at Todd. He smiles sheepishly. "Secret sources…," he replies slyly. Reader, I am sorry for the long letter but it was an exciting day for me.

It all changed today when we arrived at school and Todd whispered to us all, "Hey guys, today my house. I have a surprise. Today we are getting stoned." He opened his hand and showed us a glass full of knotted and green balls. "It's marijuana," he said. This rang a bell. _Drugs._

I looked it up on my phone since I didn't really know what it was. What I found surprised me. I immediately pulled out of this. So did everybody else. "Well," Todd said, "I will go smoke this in the bathroom. If any of you losers want to join me… You can." Nobody joined him. 43 minutes after this, the loudspeaker announced, "Todd Smith, please report to the office immediately. Then "James Johnson please report to the office immediately". Then "Arlo Williams, please report to the office immediately". Finally, my name was called. . I felt the sinking feeling all over again. Slowly, I made it to the office. Every person from the group was there. There were also some police officers along with the principal and vice principals.

"Someone told me we needed to investigate a young individual who was buying drugs underage. Now, underage drinking is one thing and each of you will have to serve hours of community service and alcohol awareness program. But drugs are on a different level. I need to know exactly what happened." We all spoke at once trying to get out of all the implication. Then the police officer slammed his hand against the table so loudly that everybody jumped. He stared daggers at all of us. One at a time he yelled. "One of you is responsible and I know it, so don't try lying." James fully implicated Todd and the rest of us supported his claim. When it came around to Todd's turn. He was deathly calm. Then jumped up and threw his chair at us. We all ducked. He ran towards the police officer and tried to get past. The police officer stood at the door and held out a tazor. Todd stood for a moment and then punched the police officer so hard that you hear the crunch of bone. The police officer collapsed, and the tazor slid across the slick floor. I lunged towards Todd and hit him hard underneath his chin. His head flew backward, but then as it clicked back, he punched me hard in the chest. I felt the air get knocked out of me as I landed a blow to his teeth. I saw one tooth dislodge and blood flow freely from his mouth. Finally, He landed a blow, right between my eyes and I stumbled backward, blood flowing like a brook, out of my nose. I hit the wall and collapsed right next to the police officer. Blood was now flowing into my eyes, I carefully pulled the taser out of its sheath and aimed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see red blood gushing out of the police officers mouth. It spilled across the floor and slid out of the door like a small torrent in a river. He turned towards the police officer. "I really didn't want to do this," he said and pulled a glock from his pocket. "I wasn't planning to kill anybody." My tazor clattered to the floor. "I'm sorry," he said, "but I can't have anybody following me." And with that, he pulled the trigger. He slowly shot everybody in the room except me. The shots rang out in deathly silence. Each hit their mark. Then he turned to the police officer, and I saw my golden chance. Todd pulled the trigger. The police officer fell limp and blood oozed out. The blood was now like a lake. He then turned and slowly reloaded his gun. He pulled the trigger again. I felt a sudden and explosive pain in my side and then I blacked out, again. My life had just been screwed up again.

Your Friend,

Jing Yu

**Todd**

As I ran out to the car, my gun still in my hand, I knew there was no going back. I floored the accelerator and heard the tires screech as I zoomed out of the parking lot. "_You can't just go speeding around. That would be even more suspicious…"_ I chide myself. I went down the road at 20 miles per hour, the speed limit, I typed into the GPS "Sacramento to St. Louis by car." The fastest way out of the city would do.

As I turned onto the main road, I heard the first sign of sirens. Then over the radio, I heard an alert. "To everybody, there is an armed high schooler in a Red Chevy who has killed and wounded people. Please report anything if you see him," the broadcaster said. I sped up a little. The whole car shuddered, a light came on in the corner saying I needed gas. I pulled into the nearest gas station and filled up the tank. I had the gun stashed in my jacket. I had expected this moment and knew where I needed to go. My whole life, I had been insecure and had prepared for the worst. I had just filled up the tank when I looked up and saw another guy looking straight at me. I saw his phone dial a number, and then, without thinking. Jumped in my car and fled. I went to an abandoned park where my stash was located. I pulled back a blue tarp and found a box. In a rush, I assembled the AK-47 wrong and had to start over. Soon I had both guns, an AK-47 and my handgun ready and loaded. I got in the car and headed towards the bridge which would lead out of town. As I started over the bridge, 2 police cars pulled up sirens blaring. I grabbed the AK-47 and fired. The windows blew out showering me in a rain of glass shards. With one hand on the steering wheel, I kept on firing. I took out both officers seconds before I plowed on through their cars. A helicopter was descending with a huge microphone saying to surrender or else they would bring me down under fire. I stopped the car and fired at the oncoming police. Gunfire exploded out of the helicopter and bullets rained down around my car. They hit me in the arm but I kept on going. I hit the acceleration and plowed off the side of the bridge. I hit the water and felt the breath get knocked out of me. Felt the cold water, but also the pain. I had broken several of my bones. As I felt for the door, I realized that I could not get it open. I swam for the shattered windshield, my lungs burning. I got my body through and started for the surface. Suddenly, I felt a tugging by my feet. I saw that something caught my pants in the windshield. I felt my lungs burn for one last breath, but then realized I would never have that breath. The world faded as I breathed in water and my body shut down.

**SWAT**

The steady beat of the helicopter slowed as we reached the bridge. Remember, this kid is armed and dangerous. As if on cue, gunshots rang out down below. We followed this assault by returning gunfire back. However, ours were more fatal, and we hammered the small car. The car then suddenly drove off the edge of the bridge. The water turned white and bubbled while the heavy chunk of metal sank rather quickly.

**Police**

Police arrive at the crime site and sirens pierced the air. Glass littered the floor and bullet shells were strewn everywhere. Ambulances rushed around the corner, taking the injured police officers away. As the deputy sheriff roped off the corner, a diving team was getting ready to find the body of Todd Smith. "A shame," one diver said. As they descended into the depths of the water, they could see the blood slowly rising towards the surface in the opposite direction. Then they saw the dead body, straining towards the surface, but never getting the chance to get to the top.


	5. Final

**Doctors Note**

Today I did an operation and surgery on Jing Yu. The bullet was not fatal, but a splenectomy was needed to stop the overwhelming amount of blood flowing into the abdomen. The wound was only inches away from being fatal. He will have to spend approx. ½ a year in hospital.

John Winn M.D. General Hospital

I came to in a blank white hospital room with a metal bullet on a plastic tray next to me. A nurse came in and bent down beside me. "How are you feeling?" he asked, "the doctor will be in soon." Another person in a white coat walked in, the doctor I guess. "They killed Todd fleeing the city by car," he said," I thought you would like to know that." I stayed silent silently pleading him to leave and let me be alone.

It's been a while since I wrote to you, This is the day I got out of the hospital and needed to express my feelings to somebody, anybody.

I spent the last 180 days in the hospital recovering from my most recent injury. Police visited to get my version of what happened in the room that day. The injured police officer recovered and everything had gone back to normal. They had killed Todd. Nobody was home. No comfort. I sat down on my bed and lit a cigarette. Even that tasted bitter and unyielding. I felt the despair in my life again. Like everything is black and white. No matter what I do or where I go, I can't enjoy anything. Life means nothing in the great expanse of the universe. Why am I even living? Is there was anybody greater out there, why did he "create me"? To experience pain and suffering? Honestly, I wonder these days, why I choose to even live.

I have finally come up with an answer to my previous questions. As I sat and thought, I came to a realization about my life. Almost dying, again, made me realize that I had not been making the most of it. I was just going through the motions. I have a loving family that took me in, a social circle, new friends, _a life,_ and I was just throwing it away. I could do so many things, save so many lives, and help so many people. I need to get out into the world, maybe become a heart surgeon. Who knows what I could do with my life. I could change and help another person, another stoner, another alcoholic, another potential school shooter. Recently, I tried to make myself a cleaner person by trashing all of my alcohol and cigarettes and anything else considered being "dirty" or "thuggish". I have to make a difference in the world. Now this will be my last letter to you for a long time. I hope you live a nice life wherever you are.

-80 years later-

Death

Much to my disappointment, Jing Yu turned out fine. He gained millions of followers on Instagram because of the crazy tale of his life. He started a "_lovely_" family and had a great life full of travel and happiness.

Jing Yu was my arch nemesis in death (_literally_). He studied hard and got into college and then went to medical school. This meant that he would save more souls and snatch those souls out of my embrace. He became a heart surgeon and saved even more patients. But now, I will claim him like I will claim everybody, eventually. Like I did his parents, and grandparents and on. Right now on his deathbed, he wanted to say one thing to you that was in his last letter he never got to send:

It's been a while since I last wrote to you but I must tell you something. Thank you for being a silent supporter of me while everything played out. I have become as close to you as anyone in my family. Writing to you is what got me through the hard times. I hope you live a long life and I will see you soon enough on the other side.


End file.
